


Sword and Scythe

by PiercedButterfly



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Action, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22722205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercedButterfly/pseuds/PiercedButterfly
Summary: Zagreus notices that Thanatos has never used the sword at his side during their competitions, and he's interested in seeing it in action.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 261





	1. Sword and Scythe

Zagreus burst into the next room, Stygius leveled and at the ready, but the tension in his muscles eased as a familiar toll and sepulchral light filled the air.

"Hello, Zagreus." Thanatos's eyes narrowed slightly at Zagreus's subtly relaxed posture. "Don't let your guard down on account of my arrival. Unless you'd like to stand back let me take care of this for once?" He hefted his scythe.

"Not a chance, Than," Zagreus answered with a grin, lifting his sword in response as the first whispers of the summoning circles began.

"Then, let's see who can slay more this time." Than turned away as the Brightswords fully materialized.

Even as Than's dark runic circle appeared under the group, Zagreus dashed toward the first foe, executing a string of slashes and thrusts that pushed it back. The rest of the Exalted had closed in during that interval. Surrounded, Zagreus aimed to knock them all away by smashing his blade into the ground, but winced as he was grazed during his wind-up.

"You shouldn't leave yourself open like that when you swing your sword, Zag," Than's voice cut in, as the power of his scythe cut into the enemies all at once.

Zagreus glanced over briefly, and the second weapon at Than's side, also a sword, caught his eye. "Oh? Would you know better, then?" he asked as he quickly chased down the floating eyes that remained.

Than opened his mouth to answer, but his gaze flickered away as glowing glyphs traced themselves out on the ground. "More are coming. Watch yourself."

"You know, these shades spent not only their lives but their deaths attached to their swords. I don't think there's much shame in having poorer technique than them."

Zagreus had meant it about himself, in a cheerful, positive-thinking sort of way, but Thanatos's cool reply was "Are you trying to goad me, Zagreus?"

"What? No, I just meant," he paused to dodge and strike at the nearest warrior, "Achilles's main weapon is the spear." And he no more meant that as a criticism of his mentor than he had meant any criticism of Than. It was simply fact. "He taught me well about how to use other arms, too, but there is still much for me to learn." Every run he made through the Underworld, he was growing, and although it was frustrating to die repeatedly, there was a sense of accomplishment in making it farther each time.

"But really," Zagreus spoke up again after the battle was done, "I don't think I've ever seen you wield that sword of yours, Than, in all the times we've fought together. Why not use it if you have it?"

Than crossed his arms, as if to keep them from reaching for the weapon in question. "The scythe is a more ranged conduit of power. I don't care for the terribly up close and personal approach."

Zagreus thought Than might be referring to the difference between him and Ares. "You wouldn't even care to get up close and personal with me?"

There was a pause, which Zagreus thought _might_ not be Than's usual unimpressed silence, before the other said, "Zagreus, what exactly are you trying to get at?"

"How skilled are you with the sword, Than?" He gestured in the general direction where it hung at Than's hip level.

"It was my first weapon. I suppose that's why I keep it on me."

Than was already incredibly formidable with his scythe. Zagreus drew in a steadying breath imagining what he must be like with a weapon he had even more experience with. For all that they had grown up together, Zagreus hadn't ever seen Than work before, without the same surface privileges as him. And Than never instigated unnecessary violence down here. Had Zagreus not been so focused on staying alive and so determined to hold his own, he thought he actually _would_ enjoy watching Than at it, as occasionally proposed.

"What?" The sharp _t_ at the end of the word might as well have packed in the question of _Why are you looking at me like that?_ "If you have something to say, spit it out already, Zag."

"You could give me some pointers," Zagreus suggested, "since you seemed rather concerned."

As if he couldn't help it, Than's eyes went to the wound Zagreus had earned in his Nova Smash attempt. But then they became distant for a moment before refocusing on Zagreus. "I need to go," he said, and Zagreus knew him well enough to hear the trace of regret in Than's otherwise dutiful words.

A flash, and he vanished.

\---

Zagreus hadn't intended to call on Than when he knew he was busy, but he had wound up in the room with that blasted giant Soulcatcher. He'd cast his Bloodstones at it but then gotten his hands full with the Exalted materializing around it. Each time he chopped one down, another sprang up to take its place, and butterfly after butterfly kept hitting him—

Maybe that was why he couldn't help thinking of Than. He was already in contact with Mort, the plush tucked safely into his clothing, and no sooner had Zagreus breathed Than's name than he appeared.

"I was nearly done—" Than started to grumble—but then he took one look at Zagreus's sorry state and drew—his _sword_.

(It was personal. Then again, it always had been.)

Despite summoning Than to stay alive, Zagreus nearly lost his head anyway watching him. In contrast to the spinning flourishes with his scythe, Than's strikes with his sword were tight, the height of efficiency. His blade aimed unerringly for each slight opening the Brightswords and Longspears left, every hit an instant kill as always. He wasn't even fazed by the lack of opening the Greatshield presented from the front. The power that usually acted over an aloof distance now bunched in the muscles of Than's arms, releasing in a direct, devastating blow that sheared both shade and shield in two.

Zagreus forgot how to breathe.

Gliding to the platform where the enormous Soulcatcher hovered, Thanatos unleashed another overwhelming stroke, sword descending like an executioner's axe. The sphere cleaved cleanly into halves, bright butterflies all around breaking into petal-like pieces before dissipating entirely.

Thanatos turned, and whatever he'd had to say didn't get any further than "Zagreus." Not with the intent way the other was looking at him.

But the moment broke as the diminished form of one of the Exalted drifted between them, honing in on its weapon. "What are you doing, letting them regenerate?" Than managed to finish what he originally meant to say.

Ah. Recalling his Bloodstones from where they'd dropped upon the Soulcatcher's demise, Zagreus fired one each at the remaining targets, putting them out of action.

Barely had Zagreus finished with that when Than traded his sword for his scythe again. "I have to finish my work, Zagreus."

"Than—"

A brief moment of brilliant green marked his departure.

"..." Zagreus let out a long breath.

\---

Ironic that the dash of the fire-stepping prince now sent icy gusts ahead. The enemies were almost laughably slowed as Chill buffeted them over and over again. Zagreus could hit them with the most straightforward strikes of Stygius, not having to resort to any dexterous techniques...

...Although, that did get him thinking.

Thanatos answered to his summon and eyed the half-frozen foes before turning to Zagreus in disbelief. "You cannot possibly be having trouble against these vermin."

"No, but I saw this as an opportunity for a learning experience. Your display of sword mastery before was—" _wow_ , "—a feat to behold, but I believe I would benefit from a slower walkthrough of certain moves."

"I doubt Demeter intended her boon to serve such a purpose."

"She intended it to help me, and this will," Zagreus said, giving an unabashed cheeky grin.

Thanatos gripped his scythe, like he was considering conjuring one of his huge circles under all the foes, too slow to escape at this point, before he relented with a sigh, hand opening. "Fine."

With a swift, economical motion, Thanatos drew his sword instead. "As a god, you become accustomed to having more strength, speed, and stamina than most you encounter. You telegraph your attacks with large swings because it works anyway." Zagreus rubbed the back of his head ruefully. "But when you're facing sheer numbers, you must make every strike count. No wasted movement."

Than drifted in front of a Giant Vermin, which strained its frost-ridden feet toward him. "No need to chip away with multiple slices when one placed right will do. You know their vital points by now, Zag. Zero in on one," he said, eyes focusing, "and keep your blade close to take advantage of it when the chance comes."

Unlike Zagreus reaching out with his sword, Thanatos held his weapon near his body. It shot out like a gleam from the shadows as the oversized rat tried to bite him. "Like so," Than spoke as his blade swept under that jutting jaw, separating maw from neck with effortless ease.

"Got it, Zag?" Than said as he turned his attention to the next enemy.

"Weakness." He leveled his sword to point toward the Satyr's head.

"Opening." The Satyr raised its venomous weapon, defense discarded for offense.

" _Thrust._ " Even as the Satyr blew, Than's sword drove forward, piercing through dart and pipe to impale the other through the mouth.

As Than's gaze landed on him to check for understanding, Zagreus swallowed and nodded.

Thanatos squinted suspiciously. "Have you been poisoned recently? You're flushed. Perhaps you ought to drink more of the—" His gaze slid off Zagreus's face to over his shoulder. "Zag!"

Zagreus spun around at Than's warning to see the last foe right behind him. But even as he pulled Stygius up, another blade skewered the monster with the speed of flight. The body dissolved, and Zagreus stared back at his own surprised expression, reflected in the sword in the wall right by his cheek.

Easing out of his throwing pose, Thanatos advanced on Zagreus. "What were you thinking? First back with the Exalted, now this!"

"I was thinking about what you explained to me," Zagreus answered as Than loomed above him. "I need a demonstration."

"Again?" Despite himself, Thanatos's feet came lower to the ground, almost brushing it. Something about the way Zag was looking up at him had its own gravity.

"Yes." Zagreus's hand pulled him the rest of the way down, bringing him in for a searing kiss. Thanatos was initially pushed back by the heat Zag poured into it, but he soon reciprocated, hoisting the other up against the wall in strong arms. The sound Zagreus made in reaction was quite telling of just how much he liked that. "Show me," he breathed as they broke apart after long moments, " _exactly_ what you just taught me."

Zagreus bared his neck, an inviting sign of weakness.

Ah.

"You had better learn properly this time, then."

Thanatos closed in and made it a lesson Zagreus would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting a new Thanzag fic for Valentine's Day! Hope you all liked it. <3
> 
> So I wrote this because I don't think(?) that Than ever uses his sword in the game. Then again, I'm usually too busy trying to win to pay attention to what he does in battle, unfortunately. If anyone has evidence of Than using his sword, please share! Anyway, I headcanon the sword as his first weapon because in the original Greek mythology, he's depicted with a sword, not a scythe. I figure the latter must have come along later. 
> 
> I admit, I'm not a particularly good player, as fighting games like Hades aren't my usual genre; I rarely use Stygius's special (Nova Smash) because I often get damaged by enemies in the short time it takes. Thus the inspiration for Zag's slip-up here. (Sorry, Zag! I'm sure you're a far better fighter than I'm capable of playing you.) I know pretty much nothing about swordfighting in actuality, but I hope I made Than's instruction at least sound logical?
> 
> Believe it or not, the double entendre about the sword in the first part was not originally intended. Once I realized it was there, though, I couldn't bring myself to get rid of it completely, so I went ahead and wove it in. The rest of the fic wasn't supposed to be like this, but I guess that's how it turned out! //buries my face while clinging onto my T rating
> 
> Find me and feel free to exclaim with me about Thanzag @PiercedKeepsake on Twitter! 
> 
> My other Thanzag fic can be found here: [Loyalty Unto Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682224)
> 
>  ~~PS: I will update sometime later this week with a more lighthearted bonus scene! I'd just like to let the main body of the fic stand on its own for a little while before I add it on!~~ Bonus scene has now been posted!


	2. Bonus Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised, here's a short lighthearted bonus scene!

[ LATER... ]

Thanatos removed his sword from the wall, the fog on it from Zag's hot breath clearing with the motion. About to replace it at his hip, he instead whirled when he heard Zagreus's startled noise.

That warm-colored glow—Thanatos couldn't see its source, blocked by Zagreus. Was it a Bother?

He rushed to Zagreus's side just as the other exclaimed, "I forgot to claim the boon!"

Red light, that symbol— "Wait—"

But Zag was already invoking it, apparently thinking he shouldn't keep an Olympian god waiting any longer.

"Do you think it wise to test my patience, my kin?" Ares's voice boomed through the icon at Zagreus. A pause. "Is that Thanatos there?"

It felt very much like Zagreus might have self-inflicted Doom, hovering above his head, waiting for Ares to put together the pieces. Or maybe it was a spectral scythe from Than, for trapping him in such a compromising situation.

But this was truly the god of war, for Ares went on, "Thanatos, wielding a sword again?" Laughter, sharp with dangerous delight, came through the connection. "If you have inspired him to take up that arm once more, I'll not punish you for the delay in answer. I do quite look forward to seeing you _both_ on the surface."

He ironically left Zagreus with Merciful End, perhaps more a nod to Thanatos than a duo with Athena in this case.

Sheepishly, Zagreus turned to Thanatos. "At least it wasn't Aphrodite?"

Than closed his eyes. "I'm going home."

"Th—"

_Poof!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Small apology for the brevity of the bonus scene-- it looked a lot longer on Word where I type things up than it does here on Ao3. I hope it was enjoyable anyway! <3)


End file.
